Sentimento de perda
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Sentido de perdida", de Petit Nash. Ele sente que irá perde-la, Cyrus causou este medo em Hotch, mas se ela conseguir escapar então irá confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Episódio 4x03, "Minimal Loss".


**Sensação de perda**

Estivemos entre a cruz e a espada, Cyrus nos tivera assim por um tempo, pelos menos teve a mim. As opções eram tão poucas que quase tudo parecia perdido, era quase melhor deixá-lo vencer, ainda que a ideia não fosse a melhor.

A verdadeira razão por que não podia entrar, porque não podia negociar, era um assunto meramente sentimental, não porque dois de meus agentes estivessem ali. Bom, em parte era sim... Mas na realidade era por ela, que estava lá dentro e não me sentia capaz de lidar com isto.

Era meu trabalho e devia fazê-lo, mas estava dependendo de Rossi na negociação e da rapidez com que Morgan e a SWAT entrassem para terminar tudo isto. Era quase um expectador e enquanto ela não estivesse a salvo, não seria outra coisa.

Quando escutamos Cyrus batendo nela nos sentimos péssimos, inúteis por não poder parar isto, estavam ferindo-a... Com todos os seus protetores perto nunca esteve tão desprotegida. Sentia-me tão impotente, frustrado, furioso, doído e muitas outras coisas, não podia acreditar que ele se atrevera a tocá-la, não podia permitir e, o pior, não tinha opção, e isto doía terrivelmente.

E quando começaram a retirar todos, meus olhos a buscavam, sabia que tinha muito trabalho a ser feito, mas precisava vê-la... Não iria perdê-la justamente quando tinha decidido confessar que a queria, algo que não sabia se tinha planejado ou decidira naquele segundo, mas queria fazê-lo. Por isto quando finalmente a distingui entre todos me senti aliviado.

- Emily! – Chamei. - Está bem?

- Tem pessoas para tirar... Quase todos vieram, mas... – Ela respondeu, ainda em choque.

- Tudo bem, já sairão. Rossi se encarregará disto. – Olhei-a. – Você precisa de cuidados médicos. – Comecei a guiá-la para longe do caos.

- Mas Reid ainda está lá dentro. Estava na capela.

- Está bem, Morgan foi para lá.

Uma explosão nos surpreendeu, por um segundo todos ficaram paralisados olhando, houve pânico geral, as vitimas se aproximaram de suas famílias; preocupado procurei com o olhar meus agentes, mas Reid e Morgan não tinham saído, preocupei-me. Emily parecia a ponto de entrar em pânico, correu para o local e os chamou, sob o olhar ansioso dos demais.

Por um momento tememos o pior, mas quando os vimos sair do meio dos escombros, relaxamos; Emily se abraçou a Reid e pude imaginar o seu medo por ele, devido ao que passaram juntos.

- Emily, precisa de cuidado médico. – Insisti caminhando junto dela.

- Estou bem, Hotch.

- Acho que não. Está ferida. Vou te levar até a ambulância agora mesmo. – Disse sem saber se soava como chefe ordenando ou simplesmente pura preocupação.

- Sério, não é nada.

- Emily!

Parei e prontamente a beijei. Pega de surpresa ficou paralisada, mas quando aprofundei o beijo respondeu apaixonada, durante uns segundos nos beijamos no meio de todo o caos. Logo nos separamos e a olhei acariciando seu rosto muito suavemente.

- Agora vá e deixem que te atendam. – Disse sério. – Antes que me deixe louco.

Ela assentiu muito levemente, olhando-me entre surpresa e emocionada; ao fim de uns segundos nos separamos e ela concordou que a examinassem, a poucos passos dali Rossi e JJ me olhavam com um sorriso quase triunfante, mas não disseram nada.

Na volta para casa nos mantivemos quietos; Emily se aproximou de Reid, não sem antes me olhar pelo canto dos olhos, muitas coisas aconteceram neste dia e era difícil acreditar nelas. Enquanto eu a olhava conversando com Reid, Rossi parecia muito interessado em me observar olhando-a.

- Finalmente vai lhe dizer? – Perguntou me trazendo de volta a realidade.

- Como?

- Vai lhe dizer que a ama, Aaron?

- Isto é exagero, não parece?

- Não, - Disse Dave sorrindo. – está há quase um ano apaixonado por ela, desde que cheguei percebi claramente, então acho que não, não parece exagero.

Levantei-me sem dizer mais nada e atravessei o jato, Emily olhava a janela sentada diante de Reid, que lia um livro a uma velocidade incrível; sem hesitar parei junto dela e ela me olhou, Reid levantou a vista interessado.

- Fica chateado se a roubo por um momento, Reid? – Disse sorrindo.

- Nem um pouco, - Respondeu com o mesmo sorriso triunfante que vi antes em Rossi. – é toda sua.

Sorri com isto e, dando a mão a Emily, procurei o canto mais solitário do jato. Estava nervoso... Talvez ela também... Mas não podia mudar de ideia e adiar o inevitável; estive a ponto de perdê-la e isto fez com que reconsiderasse tudo que sentia. Esta sensação de perdê-la... Também me fez perceber o quanto a queria perto de mim.

- Emily, sobre o que aconteceu hoje... Só queria te dizer que... – Falava em voz baixa. – Lamento o que houve com você, se pudesse ter feito algo para evitar... Emily, eu...

E foi ela que agiu, rápido e sem pensar, reduziu a distancia e me beijou suavemente para minha surpresa, mas não para a da curiosa equipe que nos olha disfarçadamente.

- Também tive medo, Hotch. – Disse muito próxima de mim. – Também pensei que não conseguiríamos, também lamentei não ter dito antes se por acaso... - Não terminou este pensamento.

- Não estou certo de que é uma boa ideia algo entre nós, - Disse pensando nos mil problemas que poderíamos ter. – Mas quero tentar, Emily. Acho que vale a pena.

- Também acho.

E ficamos ali, juntos... Aliviados de não nos termos perdido.

**FIM**


End file.
